


Tangled Web of Love

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I stand by it, awkward moments, poorly timed confessions, screwball comedy, second hand embarrassment, silliness, this fic is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: It felt like one of his worst blocks ever, mainly because it had nothing to do with something as simple as volleyball. Love was infinitely harder. It wasn’t even a normal love problem. Many people crushed hard on a person, tried to gauge the other person’s interest, and either dwelled in their misery or gathered the courage to confess. Bokuto was in that same predicament except double the amount of pain, because it was two different people he was in love with.End of the Year Rare Pair Challenge: Bokurodai + Poorly Timed Confession(s)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196
Collections: Bokuro OT3 fics





	Tangled Web of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> For my wonderful friend and Bokurodai partner-in-crime, Finn!!! ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

Bokuto knew he should have been paying attention, especially since he was stuck in the class where his grades were suffering the most. At least he had Kuroo to help him study, but the thought of him plummeted his mood even further. It felt like one of his worst blocks ever, mainly because it had nothing to do with something as simple as volleyball. Love was infinitely harder.

It wasn’t even a normal love problem. Many people crushed hard on a person, tried to gauge the other person’s interest, and either dwelled in their misery or gathered the courage to confess. Bokuto was in that same predicament except double the amount of pain, because it was two different people he was in love with.

He wasn’t even sure how it happened. Both Kuroo and Sawamura ended up at the same college as him and recruited to the same volleyball team. It had been a dream come true and though previously they’d only known each other as friendly rivals, their friendships deepened in a heartbeat. He’d known Kuroo for years but just the bare surface. Then he discovered more about Kuroo’s clever mind and his remarkable patience for tutoring Bokuto in his subjects. Every time he smiled at Bokuto for getting something right, Bokuto’s heart pounded in his chest. 

And then there was Sawamura who was just as physically affectionate as Bokuto was. Whether it was a playful hair ruffle or a calming back rub, Sawamura’s strong hands had a way of reducing Bokuto to jelly. Sometimes he got exasperated whenever Bokuto or Kuroo got a bit too rambunctious, but most of the time he could be roped into their shenanigans as well. Then there were those moments when he got quiet and Bokuto would turn to him and see the purest smile on Sawamura’s face, warmth and affection pouring from his large brown eyes. 

Bokuto groaned at the memory and dropped his head on the desk. 

“Bokuto-kun? Is something the matter?” the professor asked as the other students snickered and whispered to each other.

Bokuto cringed and sat up slowly. “Um, sorry sensei. My stomach’s a little upset.”

She scrunched up her nose and checked her watch. “Go ahead and take care of… whatever you need to. I’ll email you the assignment.”

“Thanks!” he said, standing up excitedly and then froze when he remembered his excuse. He emitted an excruciating groan as he gripped his stomach, but he wasn’t sure he was fooling her as she cocked an eyebrow. Before she changed her mind, he grabbed his bag and stumbled out of the classroom whimpering while his classmates sputtered with laughter.

Once he was in the safety of the hallway, he leaned back against the wall and sighed. If it was simply an issue of him being in love with two people, _maybe_ he could have dealt with it easier. But the bigger problem was not knowing whether either of them liked him more than a friend. That and the worry that they liked each other more than they liked him.

Bokuto and Kuroo were always competitive, their entire friendship based on their playful rivalry. But it couldn’t even hold a candle to how competitive Kuroo was with Sawamura. Sometimes Bokuto felt like the referee between them, a role he never thought he’d fill. That was something Akaashi was more likely to do. He didn’t mind it though, and it was always wildly entertaining watching them egg each other on. 

Bokuto frowned as he remembered other moments too when he’d catch them doing something that wasn’t typical of a friendship. Although Kuroo wasn’t particularly touchy-feely, he loved getting his hands on certain parts of Sawamura, particularly his ass whenever he was bending over. And just when Bokuto expected Sawamura to blow up at him, he’d simply huff and smack his hand away and sometimes he’d even smile when he did it. Then there were times when Kuroo was obviously working himself too hard and Sawamura would firmly put a stop to it. Whenever he did it though, there was a gentleness to his voice, and he would give him a tender touch. Sometimes he’d stroke his hair, others he’d squeeze his shoulder. One time he smiled at Kuroo and plucked his glasses off his nose and the smile they gave each other gripped at Bokuto’s chest. 

He didn’t hate it either. It was enjoyable watching the two like that because they were happy together, like how he was happy with them. If only he knew if they were happy with him back. The whole situation felt like a merry-go-round gone out of control and just thinking about it made Bokuto feel dizzy. 

Straightening off the wall, he trudged down the hallway and stomped down the stairs. When he exited the building, he was immersed in warm, summery weather that should have lifted his spirits as high as the puffy clouds. But even that couldn’t save him. He was too wrapped up in his web of love problems to see anything past them. The only thing he wanted to do was go back to his dorm room and collapse on his bed and wallow, but he couldn’t even do _that_. Kuroo just happened to be his roommate and he’d definitely be working in their room at that time of day.

There was nowhere else to go though, so Bokuto took a deep breath and wandered across campus toward his dorm. He knew if he entered their room in the state he was in, Kuroo would immediately know something was up. Although he’d bug him until he unloaded his feelings, Bokuto knew he might at least get an obligatory backrub out of the deal. 

He startled when a couple of girls headed straight for him and he smiled apologetically as he stepped to the side. They thanked him as they passed but one, in particular, seemed just as troubled as Bokuto. The other one patted her head reassuringly.

“I know it’s nerve-wracking, but you’ll feel better once you get it out.”

“It’s awful! I thought confessing would be easier after high school. If anything, it’s worse.”

“Shush, you’re just being dramatic. He’s a nice guy, too. If he’s not into you, I know he’ll let you down easily…”

Their voices faded as they moved further away but Bokuto was frozen in place. _A confession_. What better way to sort out the mess in his head than saying it out loud? And just like that girl said, both Sawamura and Kuroo were sweethearts and wouldn’t make him feel bad about not sharing his affection. It might make it awkward for a while, but he was determined that it wouldn’t ruin their friendship. 

But wait… which one was he confessing to? He loved Kuroo, who might love him back but might also love Sawamura instead. Bokuto loved Sawamura but he might be in love with Kuroo, but he might also be in love with Bokuto. 

He clutched at his chest as his breaths came hard. It was even more confusing than before, what was he supposed to do?! Why did love have to be so complicated? All he wanted was to be with both Kuroo and Sawamura, but how was he supposed to—

A ball collided with the back of Bokuto’s head, not hard enough to knock him off his feet but enough to wipe his mind of thoughts so all he thought about was the pain.

“Ow!” he whined, rubbing the back of his head as he turned around. Glancing at his feet, he saw the soccer ball and sniffed with disgust.

“Sorry!” one of the players called as he ran toward him. His face was genuinely apologetic, so Bokuto waved him off as he bent down to pick it up.

“It’s okay. Happens all the time.”

“It… it does?”

“Yeah, but volleyball and bad serves.”

“But that was a kicked ball. Wouldn’t that hurt more?” he asked while accepting the ball.

Bokuto just scoffed and walked away. The guy obviously had never been on a volleyball court. He’d know what he was talking about if Bokuto smacked a ball into the back of _his_ head. Of course, Kuroo’s jump serves were positively wicked. 

_Kuroo…_

Bokuto gasped, remembering what he was dwelling on just before the ball had smacked him. But for some reason, it wasn’t nearly as convoluted as last time. It was simple as if getting hit knocked out the complications and left him with the most basic solution. If he had been less excited about it, he would have felt like an idiot.

But he was thrilled, and he took off at full speed toward his dorm. As soon as he was inside, he tore up the stairs, skipping every other one and hardly feeling any strain. It was as if he’d been given wings, he felt so light.

Knowing Kuroo would already be in the room, he didn’t bother with his keys since they hardly locked it when they were home. He weaved around a few students leaving their rooms and skidded to a halt outside his own, nearly bypassing it completely. With a giggle spilling out of his lips, Bokuto wrenched the door open and jumped inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kuroo startled from his bed, his laptop nearly flying off his lap. He opened his mouth to speak but Bokuto held up a hand while he caught his breath.

“I need to say something,” he paused, panting a few more times. “Sorry, just one sec.”

“Um, Bo, I need to—”

“No, let me get this out! Kuroo?” Bokuto took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders with confidence. “Kuroo, I love you. I love you as a friend, but _more_ than that! You’re amazing, smart, attractive and while I want to hang out with you like normal, I also want to do filthy things to you, too!”

Kuroo’s eyes were wider than he’d ever seen them but when he heard that last bit, he winced and glanced at the laptop screen. It wasn’t the reaction Bokuto wanted, but he couldn’t stop now. Even if it killed him.

“I know this might be awkward to hear and I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way.” Bokuto went to take a step closer but stopped, realizing he still had his shoes and backpack on. He quickly slipped out of both and ran toward Kuroo’s bed and knelt in front of him. “I had to get this off my chest though, even if you have to refuse me. But that’s not all, I love Sawamura too! I feel the same way about him that I do about you and it was so confusing because I think you might be in love with him and he’s in love with you— but that’s when it hit me! We should just all three date each other! It’s genius, right? Why have one boyfriend when you can have two and there’s no choosing involved. Unless you don’t love me, or Sawamura, or vice versa. Then… well, I don’t know, it’s going to suck. So, what do you think?”

Bokuto’s heart sank as Kuroo blinked and turned away from him, gazing at his laptop screen instead. He cleared his throat and said, “Grandma, can I call you back?”

When Bokuto’s jaw dropped to the floor, Kuroo glanced at him and finally cracked a smile. 

“Of course, dear! Sounds like you two have a lot to discuss. I won’t tell your father, but I expect to hear every detail next time you call,” she added with a fiendish giggle. 

“We’ll see. Talk to you later.”

Kuroo pursed his lips as he touched the screen to close the call and slowly shut his laptop. He set it next to him on the bed and shifted to face Bokuto. Snickering at the way Bokuto’s hands were pressed against his cheeks as he stared back at him in horror, Kuroo reached out and clasped them gently, pulling them away from his face.

“Come on, sit,” he said softly as he patted the bed next to him. 

Bokuto felt numb as he obeyed, feeling like a total asshole. Of course, he’d mess up the one thing he was finally confident about. Once he was settled on the bed next to Kuroo, he hung his head and his shoulders sagged as low as they would go.

Kuroo chuckled and rubbed his hand across his back. “Hey, it’s okay. Luckily it was my grandma, you know how open-minded she is.”

“Yeah, but it was still a disaster.”

“Not really, but we do need to talk about it. There was _a lot_ of information in that speech and I think we need to sort through it. You’re, uh, in love with me?”

“Yes… stop smiling like that.”

Kuroo’s earlier shock had vanished without a trace and his grin was sinister and teasing. “He he, but it’s so sweet!”

“Shut up. I mean, I’m glad you’re not upset. I didn’t think you’d hate me but… I didn’t want you to feel any disgust toward me.”

“No disgust here,” Kuroo assured him as he reached up to stroke his fingers into Bokuto’s hair. His smile faded slightly, however, as he took a deep breath. “Let’s start with how you feel and then we’ll get to the rest. Do you love me and Sawamura? The same, equally?” 

“Yeah. For different reasons, but the same kind of love. My heart beats faster around you both, I want to do dirty things to you both, and yet I wouldn’t mind watching you two do things to each other.”

“Okay, I got it,” Kuroo laughed, hiding his blushing face behind his palm. “So, you want to date us both at the same time.”

“Yup, that’s it!”

“Wow… Somehow I could see that working.”

“Really?!”

Kuroo hummed as he reached for Bokuto’s hand to thread them together. “You deserve an honest answer Bo; I’ve been conflicted as well. I have feelings for you that have developed a lot further than whatever we had in high school. But I’ve been feeling things for Sawamura too and until now it was confusing and… wrong. It didn’t feel right choosing between you and either of you getting hurt but knowing that you feel the same is the first ray of hope I’ve seen in my situation yet. But there’s still one big problem.”

Just when Bokuto thought his spirits couldn’t get any higher, they plummeted through the floor. “What’s the problem?” 

“I haven’t the slightest idea of how Sawamura feels. Not for me or for you. I mean, sometimes I think I do but—”

“He’s such a nice guy!” 

“Yeah! How do we know that he’s not wandering around campus, giving everyone those big brown eyes with _that_ smile?”

“I know, right? Or maybe he’s hugging other people, pressing their bodies against his…”

“Bastards. You think he lets anyone touch his ass?”

Bokuto hummed thoughtfully. “I don't think so, I’ve only seen you do it and honestly I’m impressed you get away with it.”

“It was an accident at first. But when he didn’t murder me, I couldn’t stop!”

“I hope I get to grab it one day.”

Kuroo sighed and squeezed Bokuto’s shoulder. “You may one day, young man. For now, we should probably talk to him.”

“That’s right! Let’s go find him!”

“Wait!” 

But Bokuto was already off the bed and across the room, fumbling into his shoes. Kuroo scrambled after him to find his own and while he slipped into them, Bokuto hopped impatiently on his feet.

“Come on!”

“We don’t even know where he is!”

“We’ll find him! Our hearts will lead us to him.”

“Doubtful. Actually,” he paused to glance at his watch, “he should be getting out of his last class about now.”

“Great! Do you know which building it’s in?”

“Yeah, but—”

“We’ll catch him on his way! It’s a pretty day outside, perfect for confessions!”

Kuroo had no time to protest as Bokuto grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door. It was just too exciting for him to hold back any longer. The situation he thought was hopeless that morning suddenly wasn’t hopeless at all! Although Bokuto’s greatest hope was that they could all three be together and there was still a chance that wouldn’t happen, he knew Kuroo would at least be there with him. 

Not only did Kuroo hold his hand all the way down the stairs and out of their dorm, but he was also laughing his ass off as they went. 

“Bo, slow down! We need to make a plan.”

“I didn’t have a plan when I confessed to you!”

“And you announced your love for me and our other friend in front of my grandmother.”

“Come on, it turned out okay.”

“All I’m saying is—"

“There he is!” Bokuto shouted, spotting Sawamura underneath a cherry blossom tree and immediately set off toward him. It was perfect, a gorgeous setting full of romance. He couldn’t have picked a better spot even if he planned it. 

“Whoa Bo, hold up. Abort, abort!” Kuroo screeched as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto and tried pulling him back.

“Why?! He’s right there!”

“I know but he’s with—"

The pair stumbled around the trunk and ended up right in front of Sawamura… and the girl he was talking to. For a moment, they all stared at each other, the girl seeming a little shocked at the intrusion. Sawamura glanced over Bokuto and Kuroo’s arms wrapped around him and covered up a snicker by coughing.

“Sorry, um, do you think you guys could wait for me over there?”

“Yes!” Kuroo shouted before Bokuto could. “Come on, Bo. They’re in the middle of something.”

“No, I’m sorry, I can’t.” Bokuto kept his feet firmly planted, not budging an inch as Kuroo used all his strength to pry him away. “I’m not budging until I tell Sawamura how I feel!”

Sawamura’s eyes widened at that and he turned apologetically to the girl. “I’m so sorry, just give me a minute.”

“That’s okay,” she assured him, her voice trembling with nerves. It was then that Bokuto recognized her as the girl he passed by earlier although her cheeks were brighter at the moment.

Sawamura reached out and grasped Bokuto’s arm. “Hey, I’ll hear everything you have to say, I promise, but just give me a minute and then I’ll listen to you.”

“But Sawamura, I can’t wait! I have to tell you how much I’m in love with you!”

The girl squeaked and covered her mouth with her hands. Kuroo groaned as he buried his face in his hands and Bokuto looked between them, wondering what could be so wrong with what he said. He certainly had Sawamura’s full attention though his mouth was hanging open. With a deep breath, Bokuto stepped forward and grabbed his hands.

“I know this is a shock, but I really am in love with you and I’d like to be with you… more than friends. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way though, we’ll always be friends. But then there’s Kuroo because I’m in love with him too. And he’s in love with you. So, what we’re hoping is that we can all date each other and that way no one gets left out. How does that sound?”

Bokuto pursed his lips tight, bouncing on his toes while he waited for Sawamura to answer. Unfortunately, he still seemed stunned by his confession and Bokuto wondered if it wasn’t good enough. He was starting to regret not planning it out better with Kuroo, especially when Sawamura looked to him for help.

“Kuroo? Do you think you guys could just—”

“Yeah, we’ll get out of your hair. Come on, Bo,” Kuroo whispered, grasping his shoulders and pulling him away from Sawamura. 

Bokuto felt his heart breaking as he let Kuroo take him away. But just before their fingers parted, Sawamura gave them a reassuring squeeze. 

“Don’t go too far! It’ll just be a minute.”

Finally, Bokuto turned around and dragged his feet along the grass. Kuroo didn’t stop until they were circling the bend and then he practically collapsed behind a bush.

“Ugh, this is so bad.”

Bokuto winced and knelt next to him. “What was wrong with it?! Kuroo, did I say something bad?”

“No, the confession itself was very sweet.” Kuroo heaved a heavy sigh and lifted his head. “But that girl he was talking to? She was doing the same thing.”

“The same thing? You mean she was—”

“Yup.”

“Oh no… I interrupted her confession. I’m a total asshole,” he groaned, dropping his head against his knees. “Now he’ll never love me!”

“You don’t know that!”

“You were trying to stop me, and I wouldn’t listen. I just wanted to tell him how I feel!”

“I know,” Kuroo soothed, rubbing his back. “Just relax and we’ll see what the damage is once he’s done with her.”

Bokuto hummed but knew there wasn’t much that could get him to relax. That girl had been very cute and since he made such a fool of himself, it wasn’t likely Sawamura would choose him over her. Kuroo was really hot though, so maybe he’d have a chance. 

“What, you two are hiding from me now?” Sawamura chuckled. They were startled to find him standing right in front of them with his arms crossed in front of him, but his expression was more amused than angry. Bokuto was thankful for that at least. 

“Sorry, we messed that up, huh?” Kuroo laughed mirthlessly as he straightened up. “Is she okay?”

Sawamura frowned. “I’m not sure. That was quite a shock, especially since she was already nervous.”

“I’m so sorry about that Sawamura!” Bokuto cried as he hopped to his feet. “I got a little carried away, and you both even told me to hang on a minute.”

“It’s okay, I know how you are Bo,” he chuckled as he reached up to ruffle his hair.

Immediately Bokuto relaxed and leaned into the touch. He had been so worked up he had considered the possibility that Sawamura wouldn’t ever do that again. If he had the capability to purr from his rough fingers running over his scalp, he would have. Or if he had a tail it would have been wagging like crazy.

“Bo?”

“Huh?”

“I think I lost you there for a minute.”

“Sorry! Did you say something?”

Sawamura laughed as he shared a quick look with Kuroo. “I was saying that we need to talk about this. My mind was a little preoccupied earlier and I’m just confused.”

“Let me clear it up for you, Sawamura,” Kuroo volunteered and cleared his throat. “Bokuto is in love with you and me. I am in love with him and you. It would be a miraculous thing if you happened to be in love with both of us as well, but we’re prepared for any answer you give us. I think it’s best if we’re honest right now and we’ll work through whatever result, no matter how difficult. Here I’m talking and we don’t even know if you accepted that girl’s confession.”

“I didn’t,” Sawamura assured them immediately. “She’s sweet but I just explained that I was already in love with a couple of idiots.”

“Oh,” Kuroo and Bokuto answered in unison, feeling a little sad for the girl. Then Kuroo gasped and grabbed Bokuto’s shoulder.

“We’re the idiots!”

“We are?! Yay!” Bokuto cheered with his fists in the air. 

Kuroo raised his as well and Sawamura sputtered with laughter.

“It’s a little sad that no one else is here to witness this disaster.”

“Nah, I think it’s perfect that it’s just us,” Kuroo purred as he wrapped an arm around Sawamura’s shoulders and the other one around Bokuto. 

Bokuto giggled and slipped his arms around Kuroo and Sawamura’s waists. “Yeah. It’s all romantic and shit. Does this mean we get to be boyfriends? All three of us?”

Sawamura was still chuckling at the pair of them, wiping a tear from his eye. “I think it’s for the best.”

“Whoohooo!” 

Bokuto was so excited, he gripped tighter around the other two and lifted them off the ground. It was only an inch or two, but both yelped and scrambled around in their surprise. But Bokuto wasn’t ready to let them go and he threw his head back with laughter. It felt amazing to hold them in his arms… finally.

“Bokuto-kun?”

He stiffened at the sound of his professor’s voice. With a gulp, he slowly set Kuroo and Sawamura back on the ground and turned toward her. She had just enough view of them from the path that she had seen what he was doing, and she was staring at him hard with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Hi Sensei!”

“Hello… what happened to your stomach ache?”

“O-Oh, I, uh… took some medicine? I got better?”

She adjusted her glasses with a sigh. “I already emailed you the assignment, and I expect it done promptly.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

“We’ll make sure he does it immediately,” Kuroo assured her with a wide grin.

The corner of her lips curled up in a smirk. “Uh-huh. See you next week, Bokuto-kun. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Thanks, Sensei!” he called after her as she began to walk away. He turned back around and threw his arms over Kuroo and Sawamura, bringing them back into his embrace where they belonged. “Everything’s better now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt Finn, I missed writing these three together. I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
